Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Miller, Josef, M. RESEARCH &RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? l Yes m No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? l Yes m No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 00004969 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? m Yes l No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? m Yes m No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or l Yes m No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: Spain, Sweden 5.c. Optional Explanation: Please See Other Attachments 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 8691-Abstract.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 1485-Narrative.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 8. Bibliography &References Cited 0013-Bibliography.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 9. Facilities &Other Resources 9467-FacilitiesResources.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 10. Equipment 3211-Equipment.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 11. Other Attachments 9617-Scientific_Environment,_CollaboratMioinmse_PTuyrpeE:dagpep.lpicdaftion/pdf Tracking Number: Other Information Page 6 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008